A typical Universal Serial Bus (USB) communication system includes a USB host and a USB device that may directly communicate with the USB host. USB communication as used herein may be defined as connection between the USB host and USB device. The connection may be multi-tiered with multiple hubs for the USB host. Even in this case, the USB host is directly connected to the USB device.
If the USB communication is performed in a wired environment, it uses predetermined fixed bandwidth exclusively and thus has slim chance of a collision with neighboring devices and an occurrence of packet drop.
On the other hand, if the USB communication is performed in a wireless environment, the wireless environment, e.g., Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) cannot guarantee a fixed bandwidth for the USB communication because all the neighboring devices share the bandwidth in the wireless communication. Thus, the wireless USB communication is more likely to suffer from packet loss due to collision and interference with neighboring devices and packet overflow from a Wi-Fi queue.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.